IO X IA
by Mizuki287
Summary: Ia finds herself bored at school when a new student shows up, Io. She's irritated he looks so much like her, but still finds him attractive. What will happen with these two?
1. Chapter 1

Ia was sitting the back of the classroom bored as can be, with her legs draped over her school desk and her gaze shifted to the window. She always wondered why she had to go to school when she was famous, it always irritated her. But she did put up with it and tried to study for a little while but soon got too bored and just gave up on the whole concept of school. She would rather be performing with the crowd cheering her on screaming her name, or it was fun just hanging out with the other vocaloids.

"Class, we have a new student." The plain teacher that was a little on the heavy side said loudly. Ia had no interest and her gaze stayed fixated on the outside window to the p.e class running laps. "His name is" the teacher's speaks before getting interrupted. "io" a somewhat deep voice says with normal volume. That name, sounds strange...almost like mine Ia thought to herself. "He's going to be a vocaloid" the teacher said with a excited voice. The word vocaloid sent Ia's head swinging to see who it was.

She gasped a little to see just how much he looked like her. He had almost the same outfit that she would wear and even the same shoes just in different colors. It looked like his outfit was hers, just modified a bit for a guy to wear. He had silver/ White hair just like her, but she had to admit he was painfully attractive.

Speechless all she could do was stare. "Take a seat next to ia, and wait why don't you have a uniform on?" The teachers says in a kind voice. "ah, i um, forgot it. ill bring one tomorrow" he said with a tint of anyone in his voice. The teachers nods in acceptance and continues with her lecture as he walks to the back of the classroom with everyone staring, school girls whispered to there friends with innocent blushes on their faces. Ia almost laughed at how stupid the girls this school were, she would never let this guy get to her.

Ia started getting angry, it was as if his agent had completely copied her! He was just a stupid copy cat! She thought as she puffed her cheeks in rage. As he got closer the more Ia gave him a hateful stare. But IO just acted as if he didn't see it. Did he not see me, is he ignoring me?! she yells in her head. As he took his seat right next to her swings her head to look at him trying to give him a more intense glare, and was weirdly frustrated with this guy acting as if she wasn't there.

Io seems completely unaffected, as if she was invisible, until he glances at her and gives her a sinister smile then slightly chuckles quietly so no one else noticed. She got even madder but didn't want to let him tease her so she forced herself to keep her eyes out the window so she wouldn't have to look at her copy cat.

...

Come on just hurry and ring you stupid bell! Ia repeated in her head as her neck was aching from avoiding the gaze of Io by looking out the window. She could feel him just staring at her. At the sound of the final bell Ia fly's out her seat and out the classroom before anyone. walking quickly down the hall she lets out a sigh of relief. But she was happy that she had practice with all the vocaloids after this.

The farther she got away from the classroom the slower she walked knowing she was far away from Io. As she exits the school the heat of the sun hits her, she needs water so she walks around the school building to the nearest water fountain. After she gets a drink she feels completely exhausted. She glances at her phone, she still has an entire hour before she goes to practice with everyone. She takes a seat in a patch of grass and slowly falls asleep.

Shortly after she hears a twig snap super close to her sending her eyes flying open to see what it was, she had alway been a light sleeper. Io with his long silver hair was leaning over her with a playful smile. "yo, whats up?" He says softly. She shoves his face out of the way and gets up taking a few steps back. "w-w-what are you doing?!" She stutters. He says nothing but just kept staring at her with a strange smile. She gives him a puzzled look.

He starts to step closer to the girl, and she backs away more each step he takes. But eventually she backed herself up against the school building but he still kept closing the distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

"s-stop" she stuttered once again with her face growing more red the closer he came. He was now so close they were almost touching, Ia felt weak with her face red and her breathing was off balance. "Calm down, i just came to get you." He says in a calm tone. he was much taller than Ia the top of her head barely reached his chin.

"ge-get me?" She says looking up at him with a tempting innocent face. Ia always acted tough but when it came to romantic things she was really awkward and had no experience."You're supposed to go practice." He says flatly. "ho-how do you know?" She shouts with her face still flushed.

"Because i'm doing a duet with, you." He said putting emphasis on the you. he leans down getting closer to her face with a smile. She completely panics ands starts to awkwardly moves away. But Io grabs her wrists and pins them on the building behind them. She struggles to move, his grip was so strong overpowering her. "w-wait, w-what are" He leans into her and she just closes her eyes and bits her lips, he was just to tempting and attractive.

His face was so close to hers she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. But instead of actually kissing her Io just blows on her face with a playful smile. Her eyes flick open as her face only grows reder. "y-you freaking j-jerk! dont mess with me!" Ia screams as she hits Io on his solid chest.

She tries to move but Io was still holding her wrist to the school building. "you were actually going to let me kiss you, weren't you." He says confidently looking at the cute flustered Ia. "Are you crazy? yo-you wish." Ia shouts using her free hand to hit Io once more in the chest.

Io starts to laugh loudly losing his grip on the girl and she takes the chance to free herself and get at a good ten feet away from the new vocaloid. "i'm going." She said loudly gathering her composure as her face slowly changes color to its normal pale self. She takes her phone out of her bag and see's that she is already ten minutes late.

"crap! I have to go get dressed!" She tells herself out loud as she runs frantically inside the school and into the girls bathroom to change into her normal clothes. She walks out after she franticly changed and to her surprise Io was leaning against the school door in wait for her.

She awkwardly looks around avoiding his gaze. "you didnt have to wait, i can go by myself, i'm not five" She says rudely as she walks past. "well, they did tell me to come get you." He said as he walked next to Ia with her long stunning silver hair with hues of pink reflecting in the sun.

"who did?" She asks as she tilts her head toward Io. "all the vocaloids... were doing a duet together so they made me come get you." He says. "wait, i have to work with you?!" She says loudly. "yea" he says as He rolls his eyes knowing he told her before, but maybe she got too distracted when he teased her. he thought to himself, bringing a small grin across his face thinking of how fun she was to tease.

A few minutes after walking Ia's phone starts to ring, she picks it up and it's her agent. He explains all about how she had to work with Io and to go to the dance studio today. The entire phone call Ia couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh.

"We have to go to the dance studio instead, were learning the dance first." She says to Io who looked zoned out completely. She gave him a quick glare and ignored him. He probably already knows anyway she thought to herself.

Once they arrive Io is greeted warmly by Ia's dance composer, a little too warmly, irritating Ia a bit. "Anyway see ya." Ia's dance composer says before rushing out the door. Ia reaches out to grab him but he's long gone."Wait, aren't you supposed to teach us the dance" She says loudly shouting out to him, but he continues to get farther away.

Ia lets out a clearly frustrated sigh and kicks over an empty trashcan sending it tumbling to the floor. "he alway does this!...well im going home." She says as starts to head out the door with angry movements.

Io grabs her wrist and she swings her body toward him "i'm not in the mood, let go." She said looking up him with a deadly glare. He rolls his eyes at the girl that gets to angry for every little thing. "Im teaching you the dance." he says with a flat tone.

She gives a shocked look and backs up with her back slamming against the glass door behind her. Why didn't my dumb agent explain he called me?! Ia was bored with arguing with this guy, he would probably just do some weird thing like blow in her face. So Ia just sighed and let Io lead her into the dance room, still holding her hand.

"um." Ia says unintentionally. He glances at her as it to say what. "Y-your hand" she says with her cheeks just a tiny bit pink. He calmly lets go of her hand and turns his phone on to a catchy song. He lets her listen to the song before he starts demonstrating extremely complicated moves to her.

She was secretly really confused, but she wasn't about to show that to Io and let him win. "ok you try them." he says as he takes a seat. "y-yeah" she says as she wobbles to her feet. She tries the first part and completely fails. But she continues to try them anyway.

She has been Practicing the same couple moves for about five minutes already as Io just observes her. Ia gets more frustrated by the second. Why is he just sitting there watching me? why wont he get his ass up and help me?! She said frantically in her head.

"do you need help?" Io Says with a satisfying smile. Out of frustration Ia didn't think stright, "no." She said loudly not even glancing at him. But she shortly regretted it after she fell once again from twisting her leg the wrong way again. "Are you sure?" he says as he starts to walk over to her.

She lets out a frustrated sigh "ok, fine!" She yells, still sitting on the floor. "You have to beg for it though." He says with a playful smile. Ia's eyes widen is he for real?! "are you a fucking sadist or something?! n-no way, you perv." she yells with her cheeks bright red. Io burst into uncontrollable laughing nearly falling to his knees. "I-im kidding" he says trying to recover from his laughter. "y-you need to stop messing with me." She says softly as she raises from the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Io helps her with the moves getting really close to her making her cheeks once again a glowing red. He was behind her and had his hands on her stomach and back, while she did the dance moves to help her. It was quite uncomfortable for her, she couldn't stand people touching her she was so sensitive and it just felt awkward to her. "i did it!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. Io's grip on her didn't loosen.

While Ia was overjoyed, Io slowly moved his hand upward, to her breast. "Nice" Io said calmly as he started to grope ia's chest. "AH!" Ia screams loudly as she rips Io's firm hand of her breast. "Whats wrong with you?!" She yells as she backs away folding her arms over her chest.

Io was completely unaffected, as usual. Io starts to quickly walk toward Ia. The silver haired girl gets a little scared and runs to the other side of the room. But Io quickly caught up with her.

He places both his hands on her shoulders and pulls her to face him. "stop, what-" ia starts to say before she stumbles and her back slams against the matts. "ow" Ia says opening her eyes to reveal that Io was now on top of her with his waist between her legs.

"eh...AH! get off! get off!" ia shouted as she tried to grab his face and shove it off of her. "Ia…" Io sweet voice said as he looked her straight in the eyes. She calmed down in just a few seconds hearing how serious Io sounded.

Her cheeks were burning red and her stunning light blue eyes with a tint of purple were glowing. Her long beautiful silver hair splayed out in all directions, she looked so perfect he had to, he needed to kiss her. He stared at her tempting soft lips parted as she breathed softly.

"im sorry... im going to make you mine." He said with a almost lonely look. Is he really going to do it? Will he actually kiss me this time? Ia repeated in her mind. She had never been kissed before, but she always wondered how it would feel. The thought of _him_ kissing her didn't sound exactly unpleasant in her mind. She was so strangely attracted to him, though she had no clue why.

Wait am i really going to let this baka kiss me?! She snaps in her head. But Io's look was just too much as his face slowly inched closer and closer to hers. She closes her eyes slowly before she feels his warm soft lips meet hers. She felt really hot all the sudden like she was melting. Io slowly slid his tongue into ia's mouth and she could taste him. The feeling was weird but soon the kiss became more and more deeper.

She kept wanting more, she needed more, more of him. But she can't, he's a jerk probably just teasing her. She snaps out the bliss and pushes his chest catching him off guard and he fell over. He quickly rises, even before Ia could get up. "i-im going" She says as she walks to her bag. Io smoothly walks over to ia faster than she could get to her bag, he backs her up against the wall and slams his hand on the wall behind her so she couldn't get away.

Her face was the reddest he had ever seen it. She was avoiding his eyes she was so nervous. Her lips were even wet, probably from his saliva. "w-w-w-what d-o-do you w-want?" She stutters barely getting the words to escape her lips. Without a moment to spare Io's tongue invaded ia's mouth once again. She couldn't help but just accept it and just let him take the lead. Io was not going to let Ia escape this time.

Io caressed the back of ia's head messing up her hair. They both felt hot, especially ia. She wasn't used to this stuff. "w-wait" She said as she pulled him away a little. "i-i just met you today." She says trembling from the kiss and drool from the both of them dripping down her chin.

He just rolls his eyes and goes in for another kiss from the stunning girl. Ia gives herself to him as they continue to kiss, it felt to good to pull away now. Her legs were trembling and felt weak, like she would fall at any moment.

Io pulls away noticing her trembling legs about to crumble to the floor. "Your like this from simply a kiss?" He asks with a smirk. "i-i-its not my fault, i-ive never done this s-stu-stuff before." Io didn't seemed surprised he lets go of the girl and takes a seat on the chair next to them.

"come here." He says while patting his lap. "eh. no-no way! we should...uh...practice our dance." she says looking to the ground with a nervous face. She knew she had to get the dance done, she couldn't sit around messing with a guy She thought.

He grabs her wrist with an annoyed face and pulls her to the front of the chair. He shows her the way to sit. She ends up in a awkward situation, she was so close to him. Her thighs were against his waist and she was sitting between his legs. "j-just a little more" She whispers.

"ok. But you have be mine" He said with beaming eyes. "y-yours?..." She says nervously. She desperately wanted to kiss him, he was so close to her. "Fine." She says as she goes in for more of his kisses. What's the worse that could happen she thinks to herself.


End file.
